We're All Mad Here
by startscribbling12
Summary: Skyview Asylum is a corrupt and dark place. That is, until Zelda takes it by storm. A caring and doting nurse, she forms relationships with the once neglected patients. But what if those corrupt individuals try to use one of her relationships against her? Link/Zelda
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp winter evening. Christmas was around three weeks away and the small town was filled with Christmas lights and decorations. It had that feeling that one felt when watching Christmas movies; warm and fuzzy despite the brisk winter air. It was dark outside and the parking lot was nearly empty, give or take a few cars. The decorated streets could be seen in the distance but no one bothered to decorate near here. In the dark, a sign with the words 'Skyview' could be seen, but just barely. Anyone driving by might not even see the sad looking building that is next to the parking lot.

Zelda slammed her car door behind her, nuzzling closer into her scarf as the tip of her nose chilled in the cold air. Thankfully, her ears were covered by her long blonde hair as she forgot a hat this evening in her rush to get here. Her small heels echoed in the night as she headed for the front doors of Skyview. She was alone in the dark parking lot and it made her feel some sense of unease. The small town of Hyrule wasn't known to be unsafe, but being this far away from the main area of town did get her nerves in a bunch. She clutched her bag closer to her side as she sped up her pace, reaching the front door a bit faster.

The dull lighting of the building made her feel a bit better, even though the atmosphere wasn't any better than the outside of the place. To her left there was a small front desk that sat the receptionist. A girl with fiery red hair sat at the desk, typing away furiously. She seemed focused on whatever task at hand, ignoring the fact that her nurses' hat was slipping from her head. It was only when Zelda tapping on the desk in front of her that she snapped her head up to look.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I hope you haven't been standing there long," she said, adjusting her uniform, giving her full attention to Zelda. Although apologetic, she had a cheery smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I just got here. I'm Zelda. I applied to volunteer here until the end of the year," Zelda responded with an equal smile. To her, it seemed like this girl seemed quite out of place in the dull environment.

The red-head sifted through her papers quickly before finally pulling a few out and clipping them onto a clipboard.

"That's right," she said as Zelda took the board. "I'm Malon. I work here as a receptionist usually. I'm going to need you to fill out these papers before I can give you your uniform and explain your duties."

Zelda looked through the papers before raising an eyebrow.

"I already filled out paperwork like this."

Malon shrugged with a sigh, "I know. I felt the same way. It's all legal stuff. It's dumb to have to fill it out again, but rules are rules."

Zelda gave her another smile before taking a seat near the window. The seat itself was made of uncomfortable plastic and it was hard to find a position to fill out the paperwork in, but Zelda made it work. She placed her bag on the seat next to her before she began to fill out her information on the papers labeled 'Skyview Asylum'.

Once she was done, she handed the papers back to Malon who then called the security guard to take her place at the desk as she showed Zelda around the small building. They first went to the employee lounge where Zelda's uniform and employee handbook were waiting.

"You know, most people don't volunteer at a place like this," Malon said as they were on their way. "I read your profile. With your grades, you could have gotten a job at some nice, state run place."

Zelda let out a chuckle. "My psych professor said the same thing. But you know, I don't really care about good pay or anything like that. It's places like these that need more help since the state doesn't really help them out."

Malon let out a whistle. "Wow, you're a good person."

"Not really," Zelda shrugged. "I guess I'm just in a position to do something."

Malon nodded thoughtfully before opening the door to the employee lounge, revealing a white room lit by florescent lights. Pale green lockers lined the walls and there was a round table in the middle with a few chairs around it. There was a small fridge and a microwave in one corner, Zelda noted.

Grabbing the white uniform, Malon handed it to Zelda. It was a simple white nurses' outfit with a skirt instead of pants and a nametag to go along with it.

"You can wear a cardigan with it if you'd like, any color is allowed," Malon said before grabbing a manilla folder. "In this is the details of your duties around here. You've requested to work the late shift, so you'll be scheduled with me most of the time!"

Zelda tossed the uniform around in her hands before looking up at Malon and taking the folder with a raised eyebrow. "Is it just us here for this shift?"

"Well, us and the security guard. Sometimes the doctor stays, but I guess he does what he feels like. It's usually up to us to take care of the patients during the late night hours. However, they are usually in bed so our job, well _yours_, is just to make sure they are in their rooms every few hours."

Zelda didn't say anything to that but instead opened the folder and looked through her assignments. There wasn't much for her to do since she wasn't licensed to prescribe medication or give any special medical treatment besides CPR and standard first aid.

"Ward D? That's where I'm assigned?" Zelda asked, looking to Malon for explanation.

"Ah, yeah. To be honest, the people who work here are pretty shitty. I actually pushed for you to work that ward..."

"Why? What's that ward?"

Malon crossed her arms, pulling her orange cardigan closer. "It's the ward that holds the people that could be a danger to themselves. More so than others I guess. They really need someone who is willing to understand them, and well...most of the people who work here don't actually care about the patients."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows before looking at Malon with a determined smile.

"Well, that's why I applied to this place anyway! To help out where it's most needed. I'll do any task."

Malon clapped her hands together with visible relief. With that out of the way, Malon decided to show Zelda the rest of the building, explaining how to get into each ward with her keycard and where all the emergency exits and phones were. She explained what to do in the situation of an emergency and when to call the doctor or an ambulance. Lastly she handed Zelda a small packet of the patients in Ward D for her to study before her first day.

"This is a small list, isn't it?" Zelda asked.

"This is a small place. There aren't too many people who last long in Ward D either," Malon said solemnly. "They usually get really bad since they don't have proper care and get sent off somewhere else."

The two of them were back at the front desk by this point and Malon sent the security officer away as Zelda pulled on her coat.

"I hope you're not rethinking your decision to work here. We really need someone like you, I think. The doctor is pretty corrupt and won't assign me to any wards because he knows I want to take care of the patients," Malon said, taking a seat behind her desk, sipping her coffee.

Zelda smiled at the girl.

"It just made my resolve stronger. Don't worry, I'll show up for work tomorrow night."

Malon beamed at her before waving her off.

Zelda stepped into the cold night air, pulling her scarf close to her nose as she always does before walking off to her car at the back of the parking lot. Her car was a sad piece of work, older than her by probably twenty years. She was lucky that the person she bought it from took care of it. The door was a little hard to open as she jiggled it a couple of times before climbing inside and turning on the heat. She warmed her hands by blowing into them before glancing at the clock.

It was almost midnight.

She had no idea what was going inside the workings of Skyview Asylum but she knew that she needed to be here. It wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't be fun. And she figured if what Malon said was true about the doctors then she would make enemies too.

Pulling her long hair into a bun, she pulled out the packet and turned on the inside light to read over the patients profiles before she drove home. There were only five people in Ward D, but all of them seemed to have pretty severe problems.

* * *

><p>NAME: <strong>Ames, Navi<strong>

AGE: **18 Years Old**

_Patient of Skyview for 8 months_

DIAGNOSIS: _Patient exhibits signs for Antisocial Personality Disorder. Patient has a low patience threshold and will continuously resort to violence when frustrated. Is very impulsive and does not like to conform to social norms, continuously yelling out basic words in order to frustrate other patients. Shows signs of the Subtype Covetous: Envious, greedy, and always yearning for more. _

_**Take caution when dealing with patient. Do not bring valuables into room. Do not speak with patient more than necessary. **_

NAME: **Tingle (**_**Real name is unknown**_**)**

AGE: **35 Years Old  
><strong>_Patient of Skyview for 6 years_

DIAGNOSIS:_ Patient exhibits signs of_ _Schizophrenia. Has the belief that fairies are real and demands to always wear green clothing due to the fact that he believes he can join them. Does not understand the real reality and refuses to conform to any type of treatment. Shows signs of extreme paranoia because he believes the doctors are trying to prevent him from finding the fairies._

_**Although not a danger to others, can be a danger to himself when he is in states of paranoia or confusion. Take caution when dealing with him and do not indulge in his fantasies. **_

NAME: **Lockwood, Agitha**  
>AGE: <strong>10<strong>

_Patient of Skyview for 4 months_

DIAGNOSIS: _Patient suffers from Anorexia Nervosa due to her entomomania: abnormal love for bugs. She also is showing signs for a form of schizophrenia due to her belief that she is the princess of bugs. She believes that by not eating human food she can join the world of the bugs where she belongs. _

_**Closely monitor the food intake of the patient. Do not treat her any different due to her young age. **_

NAME: **Norwood, Ghirahim  
><strong>AGE: **25  
><strong>_Patient of Skyview for 6 years_

DIAGNOSIS: _Patient exhibits signs of Intermittent Explosive Disorder. Gets angry all the way to points of rage that are not proportionate to the situation at hand. Is unable to function in normal situations due to minuscule things setting off his anger. _

_**Extreme caution when dealing with patient. Is not allowed to go anywhere without supervision due to violent tendencies. **_

NAME: **Forrest, Link  
><strong>AGE: **21  
><strong>_Patient of Skyview for 5 years_

DIAGNOSIS: _Patient is diagnosed with Borderline Personality disorder. Does not have control of basic emotions such as anger or sadness when triggered and often has reactions to trivial things that would not bother the average person. Has poor self image and can be impulsive. Has attempted suicide before being admitted. _

_**Although not usually a danger to others, must always be mindful of words as to not set patient off. Monitor him daily to make sure he is not a danger to himself.**_

* * *

><p>Zelda scanned these documents with interest. There were many disorders that she had read about but never actually met anyone who had them. She was also surprised by the age difference between the patients there. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised due to the small down and the fact that their families must not have wanted to send them away to a state institution. Although nothing on the sheet was surprising, she was disturbed by the doctors notes on the bottom. The instructions that she was given for each patient would make her come off as a cold and uncaring nurse. What these people needed was someone to care about them, not some jail warden.<p>

She let out a sign before placing the folder in the seat next to her and driving off into the darkness to go home. She needed a full nights rest as tomorrow night would be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Hello everyone! I hope you are all interested in reading my new fanfiction. I've never actually written LoZ before, nor have I played all the games. I've just really started getting into it and I've had this story idea in my head for weeks now that I had to write it down and share with all of you. <em>

_I'm studying abroad in Japan right now, so I might not be updating too quickly as I am very busy. No less than once a month, hopefully every two weeks is my goal. I really hope you review and give me feedback. I'm pulling my knowledge for Link's illness from my mothers, so please bear with me! _


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda pulled into the dark parking lot that she would soon become familiar with. The snow was a bit a heavier today and she cursed herself for wearing the red heels to match her cardigan rather than snow boots. It would have been smarter to just change inside. The dull lighting of Skyview made everything seem gray. It wasn't a pleasing atmosphere but Zelda knew she would have to get used to it.

Malon sat at her usual place, her cardigan drooping off of her as she furiously typed away at her keyboard. Zelda wondered what she could be doing. Based on what she knew of the place, the doctors didn't care about the patients so there shouldn't be too much paperwork to be filing. She tapped on the desk as she walked by to get the girl's attention.

Malon smiled sheepishly, "evening, Zelda. Ready for a long night?"

"That I am. You know, someone could easily slip in here past you. What in the world are you doing on there?" Zelda asked, swinging her purse from arm to arm.

"You're going to knock things off the desk like that," Malon playfully glared, "and it's top secret. Maybe I'll tell you eventually."

Rolling her eyes, Zelda turned around to head towards the employee lounge to only almost run into the doctor. As she looked up at him, she noticed that he was quite scary looking. He was big boned and heavy set at that. His tall stature and wide shoulders gave him a menacing feel. His doctors coat was slightly dirty from the lack of upkeep with it. He had a clipboard in hand and was glaring down at Zelda.

"You must be the new nurse," he said, slamming the clipboard on the front desk. Malon scrambled to take it and began entering the information into the computer.

Already from his tone, she knew that she would not get along well with this man. He was trying to instill fear in her already but she was not going to have any of it. She stood up straight and held her bag close to her, looking him dead in the eye.

"I am. My name is Zelda Nohansen."

The doctor a sinister smile and Zelda could hear Malon shift uncomfortably in her chair. He held out his hand for Zelda to take and she accepted with, shaking with a firm grasp.

"You may call me Doctor Ganondorf," he told her before painfully releasing her hand and heading over to take his coat and hat off the hanger near the door. "Now, I trust you will follow all my instructions on the paper faithfully. We have a strict system around here and I can't have you coming in and screwing everything I worked for up. These patients need the care that I provide for them and only the way that I provide for them otherwise they will not get better, understand?"

The words came out taunting, almost as if he was talking to someone that couldn't understand the same language as him or was a toddler. Zelda clenched her jaw together so she didn't say something that would get her fired on the first day.

"Understood," was all she said as he nodded to the both of them before disappearing into the night, leaving Malon and Zelda to care for the place until dawn.

"He scares me," Malon muttered as she slid the clipboard into the filling cabinet behind her.

Zelda gave her a smile. "Don't let him. That's how he is getting what he wants. You don't need to risk your job or anything but don't let him manipulate you."

Malon gave a weak smile to that and Zelda returned it before heading to the employee lounge to place her stuff in a locker and grab a cup off coffee. She was already in a bad mood thanks to Ganondorf. He had an air of cruelty to him that Zelda had never encountered before. It felt like pure evil. She made a mental note to remember that he was an expert manipulator. She could tell that right off the bat. Reading him wasn't that hard.

Tossing the empty cup in the trash, Zelda fixed her uniform before grabbing her keycard and heading back out into the lobby.

"I just have to do one run through every hour, correct?" Zelda made sure she understood her duties.

Malon rested her chin on her palm and nodded. "That's right. The first hour is lights out, so you have to make sure everyone gets ready for bed and the lights are off. Every hour after that you just have to make sure no one is messing around or awake. The next shift wakes everyone up."

"Got it," she said before heading off to the double doors that sealed off Ward D.

It was too quiet for comfort, Zelda thought. It was not how she pictured it. Once the doors shut behind her she felt like she was in a different world. Some place unknown and unsafe. She knew she was alright because the security guard was watching everything through the cameras, but that didn't ease her nerves. The dull, florescent lights just made everything seem more gray. The thick iron doors that lined the walls were menacing.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda walked to the first door on her left. She stood on her tiptoes to look inside and she could make out a figure sitting on the bed, huddled into the corner of the wall. He was rocking slightly but nothing other than that. She unlocked the door via her keycard and slowly opened the door to not startle the man inside.

"Hello," she said as sweet as she could, clasping her hands in front of her.

The man looked up and she immediately knew it was Tingle. He was the oldest of the patients here so it wasn't hard to pick him out.

"W-Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Zelda smiled, taking a seat on the edge of his bed, but not too close as she didn't want to invade his space.

"My name is Zelda. I'm here to take care of you."

He adjusted his whole body to face her then, a huge grin glossing over his face. He looked like a kid on Christmas, ready to open his presents.

"The fairies must have sent you, I know it! They sent you to protect me!" he cheered.

Zelda shushed him, needing him to lower his voice as he didn't startle anyone else in the ward.

"Protect you?" she asked then once he had quieted down.

"It's scary here and people don't believe me and my fairies. Well, everyone besides Mr. Link. He's always encouraging. He protects me from the Evil King."

Zelda assumed that the Evil King was Ganondorf and she resisted the urge to shake Tingle for answers right then and there.

"Well, Tingle, you are right about one thing: I am here to protect you. If anything is troubling you, please tell me. But for now, I need you to go to sleep."

Tingle nodded his head furiously, quickly covering himself under the blankets. He smiled up at Zelda as she stood from the bed, making sure everything in the room was in order.

"Thank you Miss Zelda! I knew the fairies listened to my call!"

Zelda politely shushed him once again and he mimicked the gesture before rolling over to get into bed. Flipping the switch off, she made sure the door was locked behind her before peering into the other rooms. Most of the lights were off in the rest of the ward.

All but two.

Zelda headed for the first door since the second one was all the way near the exit doors. She peered inside through the glass window and knew instantly by the small form that this was Agitha's room. Exhaling a bit, she scanned her keycard and slowly opened the door. The young girl turned to face the opening door, as if no one had ever done this before.

"Who are you?" her small voice said.

"I'm Zelda," she said, walking around and observing the room. "I'm your new nurse."

Agitha just looked at Zelda for a few moments before turning around and going back to doing whatever she was doing in the corner. From what Zelda could tell, she was malnourished. There was the ignorant thought that children couldn't form eating disorders, or any disorder for that matter, but it was a bold faced lie. Zelda would have known something was wrong even if she had never read the girl's file.

"I came to tell you that it's time for light's out now."

Agitha narrowed her eyes and didn't turn to look back at Zelda. "I can't. They need me."

Zelda walked a bit closer, though not too close for comfort, and crouched down to Agitha's level.

"Who needs you?"

"The bugs. I have to take care of them. They wake up at night."

Zelda smiled to herself. Her file was not kidding when they said she truly believed she could be one with them. Her reaction wasn't that much of a surprise to Zelda.

"But if you are tired, you can't take care of them well, now can you?"

As Agitha turned around to look at Zelda through the corner of her eye, Zelda could tell that she didn't care for a word that was coming out of her mouth. Agitha was going to do what she believed she needed to do and she wasn't going to listen to some nurse.

That had nothing to do with her mental issue, she was just a child.

Standing from her spot, she stomped over to her bed and tucked herself in, irritably looking at Zelda to turn the lights off and leave. Unfazed by her tantrum, Zelda wished her goodnight and quietly closed the door behind her. She knew very well that Agitha wasn't going to bed. She also knew that her stand-off behavior wasn't her true personality.

She would be like that too so someone telling her what to do.

Sighing to herself and glancing at her watch, it had been close to a half an hour that she started this round. She wanted to finish this up so she had some break time before her next round. She knew she would have to put Agitha back to bed again.

There was no movement in the last room, yet the light was on. Zelda assumed that the person had fallen asleep with the lights on. Logically, Zelda figured that there would be a light switch outside the rooms so they didn't have to wake the patients coming in and out. Zelda assumed the lack of that was because the doctor wanted to bother the patients as much as possible.

Cracking the door open, Zelda shuffled her way in, her heels making more noise than she had anticipated. Zelda gritted her teeth. She didn't want to wake the poor person up if they were already in bed. She crossed the room as silently as possible as she headed for the light-switch.

"You're not being quiet at all, you know," a deep voice rang out.

Zelda squeaked a tad, not expecting the person to be awake. She turned around with a gentle smile on her face as usual to meet the gaze of a young blond man. He was propped up in bed, looking at her with interest.

"I've never seen you before."

"I'm the new nurse Zelda. Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be as quiet as possible." She relaxed a bit now after being startled and racked her brain for who this was. "You're Link, right?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smirk, though it didn't come across as cocky in any way. It was sort of playful.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'll be here from now on at this time, not that we have time to socialize. It's lights out now."

Link sat up completely in bed now, focusing his attention on her. "So it's going to be you who is here from now on all the time? Not the nurse from before?"

Zelda shook her head, "no just me. Why?"

Link shrugged, falling back into bed again, limbs flailing as he relaxed. "Nothing important. I just didn't like him. He was an asshole. It was like he was always pushing my buttons on purpose."

Zelda noted that as well. She hadn't even been here a few hours and she already had a list of things that she could tell was wrong with this place.

"I see. Well you don't have to worry. I'm not like that." She smiled again at the young man on the bed before resting her hand on the light switch to turn it off. "It is lights out time, so we can talk more next time when I have an earlier shift."

"Sure," was all he said in reply before turning over in bed.

Zelda clicked the light off before heading out the door and closing it behind her. She took a deep breath before going out the main doors and taking a seat behind the desk with Malon.

"It was only making sure they were asleep and you're already exhausted?" Malon asked, noting Zelda's posture.

"No, it's not that. It's just...I didn't interact with all the patients, but the ones that I did, well, either they trusted me way too much or not at all. That really gives me suspicion about how they were treated before hand. It might be difficult to build relationships."

Malon stopped clicking away at her keyboard and gave Zelda a reassuring smile.

"I've got a good feeling about you. Try taking up some shifts during the day on the weekends when you don't have class. The patients don't really like to be told to go to bed because it's the only time they got peace before. They might associate you with bad things if you are only there at night, I don't know. It might be easy to build relationships then if you are here during the day."

Zelda puffed out her lip, "I guess your right."

"Besides, I'm planning on having a Christmas Party for the patients in a week or so. I just have to get it approved. I'd appreciate your help with it."

"Hey," Zelda said, giving her a sly smirk, "Christmas parties are my specialty."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for the wait everyone. And it's not even long or good!<em>

_I wanted to get this up before I went to Tokyo two weeks ago but it didn't happen and then things got super busy here in Japan. I'm going home to America in two weeks so I should be able to write faster and better though my next update won't be till I'm back in the states._

_It won't be a long story, per say. Maybe 12 chapters or so? I hope you liked it, even though it wasn't the best chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda had been working for almost a week at Skyview. She finally convinced Ganondorf to assign her to an earlier shift at least once a week. She knew he was against it considering she would have more time to talk to the patients if that was the case. However, his irritation with her did not bother her. It was something that she had prepared herself for before she started working here. She knew that this place was mostly ignored by the state, therefore that was the very reason that she applied here in the first place.

Malon hadn't come in to start her shift yet, so there weren't many people for her to converse with. Many of the other staff members were afraid of getting on good terms with Zelda in case Ganondorf didn't approve of it. The patients weren't very active after dinner and usually kept to their rooms. Zelda had popped into Agitha's room for a while to chat with her, but Agitha was still a bit standoff-ish. She didn't want much to do with Zelda, although she did lighten up slightly when Zelda showed interest in her bugs.

Zelda did stop into Tingle's room to make sure he was okay. He did not seem afraid of anything today and was very interested in telling Zelda his stories of fairies. She had heard that he was difficult to give his medication to, as he claimed it stopped him from conversing with the fairies, but it was easier to get him to take it if she showed interest in what he had to say.

After she was done talking to Tingle, she decided that she would stop by Navi's room. She never got a chance to speak with her before because she was always in bed before her rounds on the late shift. She didn't know much about her besides the fact that she was younger than her and whatever else was on the chart.

When she walked out into the hall, there was much more excitement than usual. And it wasn't wanted excitement either. Most of the patients were peeking into the hall to see what the commotion was all about. Ghirahim was standing in his doorway, hand on his hip, and an irritated expression on his face. He looked like he was about to explode. From Navi's door across the hall, Zelda could hear Navi yelling "hey!" over and over in the same tone of voice. Every time Ghirahim tried to speak she would just scream louder and make him more and more ready to pop.

Quickly walking over there, Zelda shut Navi's door, deciding to deal with her after she calmed Ghirahim down. Based on his file, she was initially surprised that he hadn't exploded already until she looked into his room to see that he punched the wall in his frustration and his fist was bleeding. Clicking the small button on her radio which was a silent signal to come to the ward, she tried to calm him down until security arrived.

"Ghirahim, it's alright. Navi was just trying to tease you, that's all," Zelda said slowly, holding her hands up in a motion talk represented calming down.

He narrowed his eyes at her angrily, "no she was doing it to start a fight. I'm not fucking stupid."

"I'm sure it was just a childish game, nothing more. Why don't you-"

Ghirahim raised his hands to hit Zelda and she flinched, taking a few steps back and raising her hands to protect her face. Though the blow never came. When she opened her eyes to see what had happened, Link had stepped in and grabbed Ghirahim's forearm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You-" Ghirahim said sharply. "You're always meddling in my affairs."

Link rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone. She's just doing her job. She doesn't need some asshole like you giving her trouble."

Zelda gritted her teeth. Even though Link stepped in, his behavior wasn't really helping either. Like Navi, he was just egging Ghirahim on instead of helping him calm down.

Before the situation could escalate anymore, security had ran in, taking both Ghirahim and Link into restraints.

"Hey!" Zelda protested. "Don't handle them like that!"

The security guard glared at Zelda. "Don't tell us how to do our job, ma'am. These two need to be restrained."

"Link didn't even do anything. He stopped the conflict before it started."

The guard shook his head as he lead the two men out of the ward. "Dr. Ganondorf's orders. Zero tolerance for physical confrontations."

Once the two were gone, everyone retreated back to their rooms as Zelda let out a sigh. She didn't really know what to do. She understood Ghirahim needed to be taken away not only for medical aid, but to be separated to help him calm down, but there was no reason to take Link away too. And neither of them had to be violently taken away like that.

Looking at her watch, her noticed her shift was almost over. She had to go into Navi's room and figure out what had happened and why Navi had continued a confrontation like that. She needed to avoid situations like that, especially if she wanted to keep her job. Surely she would be blamed for the situation.

When Zelda entered Navi's room, Navi was hanging upside on her bed, her blue hair falling all on the floor.

"Ah, it's you," she said, giving Zelda no real emotion whatsoever.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Zelda said, trying to sound her perkiest. The situation just before sort of tired her out.

"Likewise," Navi said, though it didn't sound very true.

"What in the world happened?" Zelda asked as she took a seat on the chair next to the door. Wrapping her cardigan around her and adjusting her cap, she signaled that she was not leaving until she got the story that she wanted.

Navi shrugged. "Nothing. Ghirahim needs to be put in his place, that's all."

"And why were you trying to do that?"

"He called me annoying and ugly. So I acted annoying just to piss him off. He needs to learn that he can't say whatever he wants."

Zelda shook her head. "You do know you are making the situation worse, right? Egging him on like that just makes him explode."

"Well good. It'll get him out of this ward. He isn't helping us at all. He just causes trouble on purpose."

"Why?"

Navi groaned, obviously not happy to talk about this. Though it didn't prevent her from bad mouthing Ghirahim. Zelda surmised that was the only reason she was speaking to her in the first place.

"Because Ghirahim is Ganondorf's lapdog."

That perked Zelda's attention. Ganondorf was working with one of the patients that he hated so much? That was not something that she thought would be happening.

"How so?"

Navi shook her head. "If I knew that, I would have stopped it by now, duh. Do you think I want to be in this stupid fucking ward? I'm dying to go to A."

Zelda could tell that Navi was quickly loosing her patience and decided that it would be best to drop it there. Standing, she smiled at the younger girl.

"Thanks for explaining it to me, Navi. Just try to keep the situation calm next time before I can intervene. It's my job to keep you all happy and safe."

It seemed like that comment took Navi off guard but she looked away and grunted. Zelda smiled to herself before letting herself out of the room and heading back to the employee's lounge to grab her stuff.

The relationship between Ganondorf and Ghirahim intrigued Zelda. She needed to know what was going on between the two of them and that could be a key in solving the problems of this institution. This would require some necessary research in the public files down at city hall, but Zelda didn't mind. She also had some influential contacts she could get in touch with.

She let out a sigh before heading back out to the lobby to say her farewell to Malon before leaving for the night.

"Hey Zel!" Malon said before looking at her with a frown. "You look pretty tired out. You okay?"

"There was a fight between Navi and Ghirahim and then Link got involved. It was just rough. I need to get my thoughts together on the situation."

"Ghirahim is scary, I'm surprised you aren't more shaken up."

Truth be told she was shaken, but she didn't want to show it.

"On a brighter note, here's a packet full of ideas for the party. Can you look it over and see if you can help with anything?" Malon smiled cheekily.

Zelda grinned back. "No problem. I'll take a look when I get home."

"Whoopie!"

* * *

><p><em>Woo. Sorry it's been a little over a month! And it's short! When I got back from Japan I didn't really want to write as I was catching back up with America and my life. And then school started and I had to get into the swing of things here. Actually I'm in class right now! I couldn't really think of what I wanted to write. But I hope you are all still around!<em>

_On a side note, if you don't mind, can you check out my youtube channel? Just search for Neena Jenkins. That's my youtube name. I'm making videos to help promote happiness and self-love. It's a new channel so I don't have much up but I should be uploading every Sunday and Wednesday. It would mean a lot if you watched and told people about it if you like it since I want to help as many people as I can with my experiences and advice and things! _

_Thanks guys!_


End file.
